


Joe Notices

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Webkinz
Genre: St. Patrick's Day, changes, noticing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: 3rd Webkinz fanfiction. St. Patrick's Day is coming soon, and Pancho came up with a good idea. Why not have Drowsy make something that is green only in food for the day? Joe and his friends like the idea. Would it work? Find out Early post





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Joe. I happen to be a Signature Cocker Spaniel. Today I was with a few of my friends, who were Fonzie, who is a black panther, Seth, who is a Siamese, and last, but not least, Pancho the tree frog.

Pancho is a lot of fun, let me tell you. Another friend of mine, a peppermint puppy named Lacey was there too.

My friends and I live in a mansion since there are a little over fifty of us. Pancho was the first to speak.

“I have something to ask,” he said.

“What’s that, Pancho?” I asked.

“Don’t we have St. Patrick’s Day coming soon?”

“What about it?” Seth asked.

We were smelling something from the kitchen. It sounds to me that it is going to be dinner for tonight.

“I just came up with something. Why don’t we have Drowsy bake some cookies with the color green? She can try to come up with something to make that is green only. For example, green beans, salad, pickles, etc. and could try into having it as dessert or meal?”

We all liked his suggestions.

“That you will have to talk with her. That’s her department,” Seth told him.

The rest of us agreed with Seth.

“I think I’ll talk with her now since we smell food from the kitchen,” Lacey told us.

The kitchen we have is the style of the 1950’s. That’s how Bea chose it when she moved in. She was the first of us to move into Webkinz World, so she could choose that if she wanted. I don’t mind the 1950’s, but I like current stuff more.

We watched as the peppermint puppy headed to the kitchen. Lacey’s friendly to us. We were playing Scrabble while we talked. It was supposed to be Lacey’s turn when he comes back from the kitchen.

We didn’t hear what Drowsy was saying to Lacey, but he will definitely tell us. Somehow Lacey was the one who talked to Drowsy about the St. Patrick’s Day idea that Pancho came up with instead of Lacey. Oh, well. It really doesn’t matter much, anyway.

I really can’t tell you who is winning Scrabble since we just started playing the game. Pancho already had his turn, so we’re waiting on Lacey. The word Pancho came up with was holiday. That was a good word, I told myself.

We heard Lacey ask, “Drowsy, do you want to play Scrabble with us?”

“Maybe next time, Lacey. I’m in the middle of cooking dinner. How many of you are playing that game?”

“Pancho, Seth, Joe, Fonzie, and myself,” he answered.

“How fun. Maybe next time I’ll join you. I don’t like words much, you know,” she reminded him.

“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot there.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Lacey. Go back to your game. I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready.”

“When is it going to be ready?”

“I’d say about fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“Okay. What are we having?”

“You can guess for yourself since you were smelling it from the living room.”

“You’re right. I think it’s my turn, but I don’t know.”

“Who’s winning so far?” Drowsy asked.

“We just started, Drowsy. Nobody yet,” he answered.

“So that means you just started then.”

“Yes, that’s correct. I’m going back to the living room so we can start the game. Just call us when dinner is ready.”

“I usually do, don’t I?”

“Yes, you do. I’m looking forward to your delicious meal tonight.”

“I’m sure you are, Lacey. See you soon.”

That’s when we watched him rejoin us.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. Who’s up?” Lacey asked.

“Yours,” I answered.

“Okay.”

“Lacey?”

“What, Seth?”

“Since you like to write, do you plan to write about the game?”

“That’s part of it. I have a page or two that I want to write about.”

“I believe it,” I said.

None of us read his stuff since he says it’s eyes only, so we have to respect his wishes. Only Carla and Bugs are the only ones who have, so they’re still in the doghouse with Lacey for a while longer. Even though they apologized, he did accept. He did tell us he’s not yet ready to trust the grey and white cat and the rabbit. I don’t blame him.

We played the game nonstop until she told us it was time to eat. When we get back to the game, it would be my turn.

Drowsy was finishing setting the table when the rest of us joined her in the kitchen. We don’t take turns very often since the love frog does it most of the time. She’s very friendly while being around others.

She’s always been around food. Somehow this love frog has the gift for being able to cook and bake. None of us can do that, let me tell you.

Us guys let the ladies go first. None of us show any interest in marriage and our own children let alone family.

Since neither of us are religious, so there was no need for saying a blessing.

Lately, I have been noticing something. It was about Blue Jay, who is a white swan. He’s another likeable friend. He is like Pancho, who is fun to be around with.

“Mind if I say something?” I asked.

Everyone looked at me.

“Who are you talking to, Joe?” Pippy asked.

“Blue Jay,” I told her.

“What do I need to answer, Joe?” Blue Jay asked.

All of my other friends were staring at me because they were interested in what I had to say.

“Blue Jay, I’ve been noticing that you have been changing recently,” I said.

The others looked confused on what I had to tell Blue Jay.

“What have you been noticing, Joe?” Venus asked.

She is a husky.

“I’ve been noticing you haven’t been yourself lately, Blue Jay. Do you want to tell us about you changing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Joe. You might have misunderstood. I haven’t changed much,” he lied.

“But you are, Blue Jay. I don’t know what it is,” I said.

“You don’t need to know right now what it is,” Blue Jay told me.

“I know, but I’d still like to find out.”

“Good luck,” he said.

“Joe, this is Blue Jay’s own business. We don’t need to find out what is making him change,” Seth told me.

“Sorry, Seth. Just wanted to share what I thought. If it’s private, that’s fine too. If you don’t want to tell, that’s up to you since it’s your privacy.”

“Thanks, Joe. Hope you don’t go messing around to find out. I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

He looked like he was ready to me. I’m not the type of animal who gets into other people’s business, but I’ll do my best to stay out of the way on this one like I did when I caught Bugs and Carla with Lacey’s journal. I don’t want myself to get caught this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Before my friends and I knew it, St. Patrick’s Day was coming closer.

“Drowsy, are you still going to do the suggestion I came up with?” Pancho asked.

“I guess so. If that’s what you really want me to do.”

“Please? It’s green. Green pizza should be interesting,” Lacey agreed with our friend.

Our other friends weren’t around us, so they couldn’t agree with what Pancho’s suggestion was with food. My guess was that they would go along with it, and no arguments there.

“I will do my best to do this, but it might be a lot of work.”

“You have always enjoyed being around food, Drowsy. This is why we came to you,” I reminded her.

“Joe, are you still with this idea or not?”

“Of course I am, Drowsy. Pancho just wants something different this year. Right, buddy?”

“Exactly. I didn’t know what else to think.”

Venus was out with our other friends, so she wasn’t around to be in this conversation.

“I guess I will go to the grocery store and see what I can find.”

“Beatrice usually does this job, doesn’t she?” Pancho reminded her.

“Yes, but she’s in town. She doesn’t know about this idea of yours, Pancho?”

“I don’t think so. I don’t remember her being around us when we talked about it.”

“Well, I guess I will go there now and get it over with.”

“Mind if any of us come along?” Lacey asked.

“No, I don’t mind. All of you can come with me if you want to.”

So we did just that. Not sure if I mentioned this, none of us drives around for transportation. We mostly take the bus. Bea is like that too, even though she’s been here longest than all of us since she was the first.

“Do you want us to help pay for the food?”

“No, thanks, Fonzie. I have enough money with me.”

Fonzie is a black panther as I mentioned earlier. I was told that he got that name from a Happy Days character. We don’t follow old TV shows like that. To tell the truth, we don’t watch much at all.

None of us said a word while we had our ride to the store. I have no idea on how long it takes Bea to shop for our food. I don’t care anyways.

We helped Drowsy look for the food. She seemed to appreciate it since there were more of us than just herself. At least it goes faster too. I’m guessing that she might get started on this right away when we return to the house.

When we returned, I saw the kitchen light was on. I remember it was turned off when we left with the love frog. It was Seth that was in the kitchen.

“Hi, Seth,” Drowsy greeted him as we helped her put the bags on the counter.

“Hi, guys.”

“Whatcha doing in here for?” Fonzie asked him.

“Just having a glass of milk and a couple of apples. Where did you go?”

“Grocery shopping, Seth. Pancho still wants me to do this silly idea of his.”

“When I got in here, I saw the light was off.”

“We don’t need it on every time we leave the kitchen,” Fonzie told him.

What he said was true, and none of us were complaining.

“Don’t tell me that you need help with this one, Drowsy.”

“No, I don’t need help at all. I think I can do this on my own. You’re welcome to help if you want, Seth.”

“Nah. You’re the one with a gift of food.”

The rest of us agreed what our friend just said. As far as I was told, Drowsy has been doing this since we got to know her. I guess Bea let her take over when she moved in and got to know the love frog better. It was nice that Bea accepted over fifty friends to have a big family. We think of each other this way. More family than friends since we live in the same house.

“Do you know where the others are, Seth?” Pancho asked.

He shook his head.

“No, I don’t. What makes you ask that question?”

“Just wondered,” he said.

“I woke up from a nap about ten minutes ago. That s when I saw the light here was off when I walked in.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll do my best, Pancho. I can do this tonight if you all want me to.”

“Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“All right. I’ll get started after dinner.”

“Not that, Drowsy. That’s too long. You can still make a green pizza like I suggested before.”

“I think it wouldn’t hurt to try it. I’ll get started immediately.”

“Thank you! You’re the best, Drowsy!” Pancho said and hugged her.

She returned the hug back to him.

The rest of us didn’t bother joining in for a group hug, but maybe next time.

“Joe, what are you doing now?” asked Fonzie.

“Well, I’m sure . Probably have some quiet time to myself,” I answered.

“Okay. We’ll see you later.”

I didn’t say anything after I headed up the stairs to my bedroom. On my way to the bedroom, I ran into Bea. She looked like she just finished blow drying her fur since she must’ve been taking a shower.

“Hi, Joe. How have you been?”

“Just great. How about you, Bea?”

“Fresh. I felt it was time to take a shower. What have you been doing?”

“Just got back from grocery shopping with the love frog.”

“What do you mean by ‘grocery shopping?’ I usually do that job,” she said.

“Drowsy wanted to try out Pancho’s St. Patrick’s Day idea, so we went ahead and bought all of the green food we could find.”

“I like green. Let’s see if this will work out for her to make this idea of his work.”

“She’s getting started right now.”

Bea and I both heard her grab the pots and pans.

“What do you think she would come up with?” I asked.

Bea shook her head.

“No clue. Wish I can answer that, but she likes cooking more than I do.”

“And me.”

“Maybe it’ll be just pizza,” I added.

“Probably. Been a while since we had some.”

I agreed with my friend again. Looks like today might be our St. Patrick’s Day, even though it’s a day or two away from now.

“I’m only betting you that I would be right.”

I left my friend and headed for my bedroom. I decided to leave the door open so I could smell whatever that love frog had in mind to try this silly idea of Pancho’s.

I’m not a big fan of books, but I decided to flip through a library book that I recently checked out. I mostly did that instead of reading the story and reviews. I usually sit at my desk when I read. Lacey does that when he writes in his journals every night. We know what he writes about, but can’t read his stuff since he says it’s eyes only.

I heard Bea join Drowsy in the kitchen.

“Hi, Bea. How have you been doing?” Drowsy asked her.

“Just fine. I ran into Joe. He told me that you went shopping for food.”

“Of course we did. I’m trying to see if Pancho’s crazy idea will work.”

“What do you mean by that?” Bea asked.

The love frog shook her head.

“I don’t know.”

“I do have a question about St. Patrick’s Day if nobody else asked.”

“What’s the question?”

“Is this going to be our St. Patrick’s Day?”

“I’d like to think so since we’re having green food tonight. I never celebrated a holiday like this when I was growing up.”

“Neither did I,” Bea agreed.

“That’s good. I’m not sure about the rest of the gang, but I like trying out new recipes. I guess this is one of them.”

“What have you decided to make?” I heard the orange cat ask.

“Probably pizza.”

“This should be interesting. So you have artichokes in mind as well?”

“Yes, I do. That’s another one that we shopped for. I think dinner should be ready in an hour or less.”

“Okay. I was going to ask about that.”

“That’s what I thought.”

I didn’t bother going to the kitchen to rejoin Drowsy. The book I checked out was a few children’s books. I don’t like long stories, if that’s what you wondered. Kids work best for me.

I got up from the desk after sitting in the chair a few minutes later. I was starting to smell the pizza from my bedroom.

I hope this better be good as usual. I’ve never had a green pizza before, but it’s worth trying. I ended up going to the kitchen to check it out.

“Hi, Joe.”

“Hi, Drowsy,” I returned.

“I’m guessing you are wondering when we’ll all be trying out this pizza.”

“You took my question out of my mouth.”

“I think it should be soon. I thought it was going to take about an hour, but it looks like I might be wrong.”

“Probably,” I agreed.

“It looks like about ten minutes to me now. I didn’t expect this to be fast.”

“Neither did we,” I agreed.

“Tell the others ten minutes until green pizza.”

“I will. See you later.”

She didn’t bother watching me exit the kitchen. I went upstairs once again. The others usually hang out upstairs when Drowsy makes our meals for us. We cook too, but she is a lot better than we are.

I saw a few of them were hanging out in Bea’s room. It looked like Theodore, who is a chipmunk was there as well.

“Drowsy says dinner is ready in about ten minutes.”

That caught Bea’s attention.

“That fast? She told me about an hour,” Bea told me.

“I heard. She thinks it didn’t take longer than she wanted.”

“What are we having?” Theodore asked.

“Green pizza.”

“Should be interesting. Whose idea was it to have green pizza?”

“Don’t you know Saturday is St. Patrick’s Day?” I reminded him.

“I don’t pay attention to that. I just let it go on.”

“This was my idea to have something that’s green.”

“Pancho, that is different. How did you come up with that?” Theodore asked.

“I don’t know. Just popped in my head is all. Whose turn is it?”

“What are you playing?”

“Go Fish,” Seth answered.

“Can I play?”

“Sure. I’m getting tired of the game anyway,” Theodore said, and then added, “you can take over for me, Joe.”

“Okay.”

“It’s Seth’s turn,” Bea answered as we watched the chipmunk disappear.

I took his cards. He had about five cards left. This is Seth’s favorite game and he wins most of the games.

“Who’s winning so far?” I asked.

“I am,” answered Seth.

“As usual,” Bea said.

“You should teach us how to do that,” Carla told him.

“Nope. There’s nothing to teach.”

Seth was right. I don’t care about not becoming better at this game. The cards looked like they were starting to get old and yellow.

“We need to get a new deck of cards,” I told my friends.

We heard the timer go off in the kitchen. It looked like pizza was already out of the oven.

“Five minutes!” she called from the kitchen.

Wow. Time flies for that love frog with the cooking she does. It does make sense to have the pizza cool down so it wouldn’t be so hot for us when we sit down and try this new pizza flavor.

I heard one of my friends join Drowsy in the kitchen. The rest of us thought of doing the same thing. Since none of us is religious, we don’t say blessings before every meal.

It made sense to have more than one pizza because there are over fifty of us. I guess that’s why Drowsy was doing that. A lot of us like the same flavor.

“This smells good,” Fonzie told her.

“We haven’t tried it yet, Fonzie. Let’s have Pancho go first since this was his idea in the first place.”

The rest of us agreed with us. We didn’t want to sit down, so we decided to stand instead.

We watched as Drowsy handed it over to Pancho.

“You taste first.”

He took the plate from our friend and we watched him take the first bite.

“What do you think?” I asked him.

“Good. Now you all try it.”

So we helped ourselves to the green pizza. At least it’s healthy this time.

We took our first bite as well.

“This is good,” I said as the others agreed.

“Thank you. I tried my best to make it work.”

“And it did,” Seth told her as he licked his mouth.

“Can we do this again next year?” Pancho asked.

“Let’s wait and see first,” Drowsy answered.

Maybe this might be leftovers for tomorrow.


End file.
